The general goal of this application is to establish a coordinated, multi-disciplinary program of research training and education in gerontology and geriatrics at St. Louis University. The initial three year project will utilize the already established Interdepartmental Committee on Gerontology and Geriatrics to achieve the specific objectives of (1) increasing opportunities for didactic and preceptorial experiences in research training; (2) expanding curricula for didactic and clinical experiences in gerontology and geriatrics; and (3) developing clinical sites to establish an integrated, comprehensive long-term care system for research and training. Procedures include strengthening the basic science component of the Interdepartmental Committee; providing stipends and other incentives for research training; establishing seminars on research conducted by faculty already engaged in aging-related research; providing consultation and small, start-up funding to faculty and students for pilot project research on aging; expanding the present seminar series of invited experts in gerontology and geriatrics; providing opportunities for participating in professional meetings; and expanding present research and training resources at the VA Medical Center and in the community. The Program Director will be aided in carrying out these activities by the Interdepartmental Committee and the more than forty investigators with ongoing research projects on aging. The Interdepartmental Committee is comprised of representatives from the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing, the School of Allied Health Professions. The School of Social Service, the voluntary medical faculty, the VA Medical Center's Geriatric Research, Education and Clinical Center (GRECC) and the Graduate Program in Health Services Research.